


House of Madness

by noahwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Guns, Horror, Lots of tears, Other, Suicide, Tears, Time Travel, Zombies, death of a child, explicit violence, multiple trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahwastaken/pseuds/noahwastaken
Summary: TW: Death, Blood, slight Gore, suicidal speech, mature languageThis was a Halloween story I wrote especially for- you guessed it- Halloween.Please have fun
Kudos: 6





	House of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death, Blood, slight Gore, suicidal speech, mature language
> 
> This was a Halloween story I wrote especially for- you guessed it- Halloween.
> 
> Please have fun

Clay looked around him, walls and furniture surrounding his body and his presence. He slowly sat up, his back cracking slightly, making him groan in pain. Rubbing his eyes, to see what was around of him, he saw some tools lay beside him. He picked up the lighter and the knife and stood up. Hearing his knees crack as he stood in the room, looking around. As he saw the bed, he remembered where he was.

Yesterday, the 30th of October, Clay and his friends Niki, Wilbur, Fundy, Tubbo and Tommy went into the woods, trying to find a lost place to take some Halloween photos in. After finding an abandoned house, they walk in and try to find a cool place to take the photos. "Hey guys, I think this is an awesome place to take the photos" Niki said, waiting for the rest of her friend to walk into the kids room. Everyone followed her and looked around the room, which was only lit by the flashlight beams from their phones.

There was a baby bed in the room with a cute moon hanging from the ceiling, blood splattered on it. There were many blood pools in the entire house, but the most blood was in this specific room. There was a huge blood streak on the chest of drawers and some drops of blood on the floor in front of it. "Wow, what the fuck happened here?" Wilbur asked, looking at all the dry blood throughout the room. Tommy walked over to the window to see if anyone was coming towards the house. As Clay was analysing the blood and making up theories about what happened here, everyone arrived in the room, ready to do the photo shooting.

After taking some amazing and also some very scary pictures for Instagram, they got ready to leave the house again. As Clay put his hand on the doorknob, the door locked itself, making it quite hard to leave. "What?" he whispered to himself, unlocking the door and opening it. He turned around, smiling at his friends who started getting scared. The loud banging of the door closing made them all scream in unison, making some of them drop their phones. "What the fuck was that?" Fundy yelled, picking up his phone, shining the light to the ceiling, lighting up the whole room.

"I don't know but I really dont like it" Tommy said, standing very close to Tubbo, calming each other down with their presence. All of their flashlights suddenly turned off, scaring everyone once more. The scared expression on his face couldn't be seen by the rest, but Clay knew that everyone was equally scared. Niki started screaming, as something pulled her hair towards the ground, making her fall onto her back. She continued screaming as she felt something pull her into the ground. She screamed for help, as the room lit up, seeing that none of the boys were there any more. "Where are you guys?" Clay asked loudly, noticing the room being filled with the echo of his screams. He saw that none of his friends were there any more as he turned on his flashlight again, getting a good view of what is happening. His heart beat faster as he grabbed the doorknob once more, opening the door just to see a woman standing in front of him. Her loud screeching made it unbearable for him to exist. As he tried to push her away to escape this house, she grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the ground. His vision turned dark as the scream of the lady faded into silence.

"This room doesn't look like it did yesterday" Clay mumbled to himself, noticing that the blood had disappeared and that the moon above the bed wasn't there any more. He opened the door to see some people walk around, all of them in old fashioned clothing. "He-Hello, can you help me? I woke in this room and don't know where I am" he asked, the girl in front of him, who just smiled at the man. "Of course. Follow me down into kitchen and I can ask my mother dearest if she is able to help you, fine man" she said, making his expression turn from fear into confusion. He followed he down the stairs into the cold kitchen, were he saw two women stand by the wall, cutting onions and potatoes and another woman sitting at a table, telling them what to do and how to do it.

"Mother, there was a fine gentleman in the room upstairs asking where he was and how he has got here" the girl said, looking at the woman at the table. Clay walked towards her, seeing the scared look on the womans face. "Who- Who are you and why art thou in my cabin?" she asked looking at the tall man in front of her. "I actually don't know. I was in this house taking some photos and then the lights went out and a lady choked me slamming into the fucking ground, then I woke up here" he explained leaving the woman in shock. She stood up in a quick motion and smacked him across the face. "You are one of them" she whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him outside onto the marketplace, where Clay saw a group of people stand in a circle, chanting words at an unknown woman.

As he got pushed into the middle of the circle, he realised that the woman was Niki. "Clay!" she yelled, hugging him, tears running down her face. He was relieved to see someone he knew, but the world he was in, was not the same. "She is a witch. Burn that cunt. She is a witch. Burn that cunt" the group of strange men and smiling females yelled, making more tears flow down her face as tomatoes and mud were thrown at her. As some men, who smelled like shit and puke, dragged Niki away, Clay screamed at them, not startling them even a bit. Clay watched her being dragged towards a huge pile of sticks, with a huge tree trunk in the middle. Niki, who was still screaming at the top of her lungs, was now being tied to the tree, preparing her for the punishment.

"CLAY DO SOMETHING PLEASE" she screamed, he voice trembling in fear. Clay, took out his knife and his lighter and ran towards one of the men, stabbing him into the head. As he pulled out the knife, large amounts of blood flowed out of the mans head, his body collapsing to the floor. People tried to stop him, by pulling away his legs underneath him and pulling on his hair, making his head tilt back. After someone took away his knife, they grabbed his arms and tide them together behind his back, leaving him no choice but to watch what they did to his friend. He tried to intimidate them by screaming as he saw two men with torches walk towards Niki, throwing the torches into the pile of sticks setting it on fire. The piercing flames beneath the blonde girl reflected in her eyes, as they filled up with tears, her screams filling up the town. Her screams grew louder as the fire began to attack her feet and legs, melting her flesh off of bones.

"NIKI!" Clay screamed, tears running down his face as the villagers of the town clapped and cheered. The boy watched his friends skin melt off of her as her screams grew quieter, the soul and the life leaving her body. As her screams silenced, Clay looked up from the ground again, seeing her lifeless, burned body hang from the tree trunk. "Niki..." the boy mumbled, his voice trembling from fear, rage and sadness. Right as he tried to calm himself down, a woman grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into the cabin, throwing him onto the cold stone floor of the kitchen. "I hope you know what will happen to you. Just wait here and YOUR FLESH WILL MELT OFF OF YOUR BONES " the woman exclaimed.

Her mouth slowly widened into an indescribable void, stretching her flesh and ripping it apart at some spots. Clay took his chance of her seeing nothing and ran upstairs into the room he woke up in, shutting the door quickly, turning the key to lock it. He turned around looking through the room and noticed that the room was different once more. The blood was on the floor again, so was the moon above the bed. He noticed that the wall with the window had a giant hole in it, covered with plants and some weird looking flowers. Clay also noticed that his hands weren't tied any more, as he stood up, walking towards the hole, shoving the plants to the side. The sun hit his eyes, as he saw a destroyed town in front of him. "Woah, what happened here?" he asked himself, jumping through the hole, down to the ground.

Walking along the path, he noticed all of the new kinds of plants. Some of them were pink, some of them were neon green. He looked across the field and saw two children run away from a brown haired man, who was struggling to walk. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, he noticed that the two children were Tommy and Tubbo running away from Wilbur. "Why are they running away from him?" he asked himself, starting to run towards them. As he came closer, he saw that Wilbur wasn't himself any more. One of his cheeks was ripped open, his now brown teeth showing. Tommy and Tubbo yelled at Clay to seek shelter and continued to run away from their dead friend. Clay caught up to the two boys and ran beside them, only to warn them that a wall was right infront of them. They quickly stopped running, dodging the wall, watching Wilbur run into the wall.

The impact didn't harm him as they saw him jump towards Tommy with a shiver enducing scream. Tommy tried to shield himself with his arms, but his actions were cut short by the teeth of his friend, hitting his skin, tearing it apart at his neck. Tubbo, who was shocked by seeing his best friend being eaten, dropped to his knees, letting go of the gun he got out only a couple of seconds ago.. The dark haired boy screamed in fear, sobbing about his still screaming friend. Clay wanted to end his suffering and picked up the gun. Pulling it back at the top, he loaded the gun and pointed it at Wilbur, who was still gnawing on the blonde boys neck.

"I'm so sorry Wilbur" Clay whispered and pulled the trigger, shooting a hot steel bullet through the mans head, leaving a huge whole in the back of his head and his forehead, blood flooding out on each side. The lifeless body of the male zombie fell onto the still breathing boy, who was screaming in pain, pressing his hand against his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. Clay pulled away the body, tears rolling down his face after killing his friend. Tubbo, who was still sobbing, crawled towards his best friend, arms underneath Tommys arms, pulling him into a hug, laying the blonde boy against his chest.

"Toby... Am I dying?" Tommy asked, his voice shaky and weak, due to the bloodloss and pain. "Nononono, you are fine. You will survive, the pain will stop and we will live on like before. Everything will be okay" Toby said, waterfalls of tears streaming down his face. As Tubbo watched the life slide out of Tommys eyes, he screamed in pain. The boy who had just seen his friend die in his arms, continued screaming as Clay walked towards him, trying to comfort him. The boy, stopped screaming and began to sob again, as he hugged the lifeless body of his friend. Clay took a deep breath and asked the boy if he wanted to come along. The dark haired boy looked up at his friend and nodded, wiping away his tears. "Goodbye Tommy" they said and started walking towards a village that was in range of the field.

The groaning of a zombie could be heard, making the boys turn around, seeing Tommy stand back up, screaming at them with blooding running out of his mouth. They ran into the village they were next to and looked through some of the windows, seeing some people in the houses. As he looked through another window, he heard a door open next to him. "Finally you are here Clay" a soft, British voice said, from his right side. He turned towards the man, and saw a dark haired, small man stand in front of him, smiling at him. "You must have alot of questions. Be careful or you'll find the answer to those questions" the man said, while walking into the house, shutting the door.

Clay walked to the door and grabbed the door handle, pushing it open just to find himself in a different city, where the street lights flickered, making people appear and disappear every second. "What the fuck?" Tubbo said, looking around the city, seeing a lit up window with a shadow in it. After a second of thinking he found who it was. It was his friend Fundy, standing at the window, looking at the night sky. "Clay look up there. It's Fundy! We found him" Tubbo said looking at his friend. Clays plan was easy and not thought through. He just wanted to find his friend, so he walked over to the building and searched for him.

Fundy who was standing by the window heard a door open and turned around, just to scream in fear. What he saw, confused him and took up a huge part of his mental capacity, leaving his only choice to be, becoming insane. The person standing in the doorframe was himself but it wasn't him, everything was mirrored and he had a bright smile on his face. Fundy noticed that it wasn't a nice smile, it was a smile which made him fear himself. "Hello Fundy. I am you" the man in the doorframe said, closing the door and looking into the other mans eyes. "You must have a lot of questions. And I can give you the answers you need" the new Fundy said, still smiling at the original Fundy.

"Ye- Yes please. Explain everything to me please" the real fundy said, trying to calm himself down after the shock of seeing himself in the doorframe. "You are in an alternate dimension. Everyone you know is dead, you are the only one left. But your suicidal thoughts are haunting you, trying to take over you. You must fight it and live on in this realm" the new fundy said, walking towards him, laying his hands onto his shoulders. "I have a feeling you aren't real but....Wait, how did I get into this so called realm? Was it the house my friends and I were in?" he asked his new self and felt the hands slide towards his head. "Let me show you how you got here" Fundy heard himself say and snapped his own neck, bones sticking out of his skin, blood flowing down his neck. Fundy was right.

There wasn't another version of him in the room, it was his own thoughts that killed him. It wasn't the new Fundy that snapped his neck, he did it to himself, trying to end the pain of waiting for his friends to arrive. His lifeless body fell to the ground, skin slapping onto the wooden floor, his eyes directed towards the door. Clay, who finally found the room he saw from the street, opened the door and saw fundy lay on the floor, his flood soaking the wood the floor was build out off. Desperation filled his voice as he saw his friends blood flow towards him. "FUCK" he screamed, rage in his voice. With each person he saw die, he lost his control of his mind and his body, the only thing keeping him from ending everything was Tubbo. The boy needed to get back home safe. He grabbed Tubbos arm and walked through the door and found himself in the room it all started in.

"Hey guys, I think this is an awesome place to take the photos" Niki said, waiting for the rest of her friends to walk into the kids room. Clay and Tubbo were confused. After seeing everyone else walk into the room, the two boys looked at their friends, their eyes widening as they saw what they looked like. Nikis body was burned to a crisp, some parts of her still smoking. Tommy, who was looking out of the window, to see if any one came near the place still had the bite marks on his neck which were caused by Wilbur, who was also still a zombie. Fundy, who was analyzing the pictures hanging in the room, also still had his neck snapped, the blood on his neck soaking his shirt. "Wow, what the fuck happened here?" Wilbur asked, looking at all the dry blood throughout the room.

"Hey guys?" Tubbo said, gaining everyones attention. Nikis neck cracked while turning her head, making some of her burned skin fall off. "This doesn't seem right. We have done all of this before. After taking the pictur-" Clay said, wanting to continue speaking, but he was cut short by Niki speaking up. "Yes this happened already. After taking the pictures, the door will look itself and the lights will go off. We will all disappear and you will be transported into another universe, where you see all of us die" she said, leaving Clay in terror. Niki, who smiled at him turned back to the back and started speaking again.

"Hey guys, I think this is an awesome place to take the photos" Niki said, looking at the rest of her friends. The all smiled at her, nodding and taking out their phones, ready to start taking the photos. "This isn't real. You guys are dead" Tubbo yelled, making everyone look at him. "Yes we are Tubbo, you finally accepted it" Wilbur said, smiling at the small boy who was again on the verge of tears. Tubbo ran out of the room, leaving Clay alone in the room with the talking and walking corpses. "Can you please explain this to me? How is all of this possible?" Clay asked, hearing bones crack as Niki turned her head towards him. Her face was now towards him, so was her back. What scared Clay was that Nikis voice wasn't normal anymore. It was distorted and deep, as if someone else used her body to talk though her.

"You are worm walking through time, your skin will burn off of your bones. You are a worm sliding through time, your body will tear apart. You are a worm gliding through time, your sanity will soon run out" Niki yelled, quickly spinning her head back around.

"Hey guys, I think this is an awesome place to take the photo".


End file.
